Pecados Capitales
by Sabaku no Akelos
Summary: [Viñetas independientes]Porque todos pecamos, el lado oscuro de los personajes de Inuyasha. ¿O acaso creíais que los buenos son totalmente buenos? Chap.7 Envidia. [Terminado]
1. Chapter 1

Antes de leer esta historia, decid no al plagio, decid no a las transcripciones. Porque van en contra de la ley y perjudican a esta página. Ser originales y cread vuestras historias.

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no son mios, yo solo les agrego defectos.

* * *

Soberbia

A pesar de todo, Inuyasha siempre era el mejor en todo. El más rápido, el más fuerte, el más hábil con la espalda, o al menos así lo veía él. Kagome solía murmurar a sus espaldad que su amor propio algún día le traería problemas, pero ¿qué le importaba a él? Si era el más valiente, poderoso y superior.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha también era el más frío, el que menos sabía de mujeres (comentaba Miroku), el más problemático, el más odiado, y en muchos sentidos, el más débil.

Cuando Kagome se acercaba a él, cuando necesitaba protección, cuando le era necesario ayuda, y todo lo declina, en esos momentos en que su orgullo podía más, entonces dejaba de ser el mejor.

Y eso él no lo notaba.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que si, sé que es corto, pero pronto habrá más. 

Nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, yo no sé dibujar

* * *

Avaricia

Siendo sacerdotisa no se pueden tenar muchas pertenencias, ni materiales, ni afectivas, no se desea, no se envidia, no se pide. Solo se da, se da todo lo que tienes y se ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio.

Su alegría fue que, una vez renacida, Kikyo podía conseguir todo lo que ansiaba.

Las almas de las mujeres fallecidas, pasaron de ser su alimento a ser una especie de ambición enfermiza por los espíritus de las jóvenes que sí lo habían tenido todo en vida.

Una obsesión que se fue extendiendo por ella, como un veneno, y que la consumía lentamente.

Pero había una cosa que Kikyo no tenía, y era lo que más necesitaba, ella no tenía a Inuyasha, y lo quería a su lado, solo para ella. Quería sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias, solo para ella. Y como no podía obtenerlo, el odio se extendía por su cuerpo muerto.

Porque la avaricia, como bien se dice, siempre rompe el saco.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.

* * *

Lujuria

Le gustaba su cuerpo, le volvían loco sus ojos y su piel le fascinaba.

Quería tocarla lentamente, par erizar su pelo y que la recorrieran escalofríos de placer. Besarla apasionadamente, jugar son su lengua y recorrer con sus propios labios aquel dulce néctar que era ella. Hacerla gemir de excitación una y otra y otra vez, durante toda la noche hasta que el Sol estuviera bien alto.

Quería hacerla suya a toda costa. Fundirse en uno, que sus cuerpos estén tan unidos que no se note que hay dos.

Y cuando su mano bajaba por su espalda, esperando la oportunidad perfecta, una cachetada le apartaba de la ilusión. Pero eso a Miroku le hacía excitarse aún más.

Sin embargo, lo que al principio era simple deseo, pasaba a convertirse en algo más profundo, y peligroso para el monje.

Por eso deambulaba entre los pueblos buscando a alguna que apartara de su mente a aquella mujer. Pero al quitarle la ropa y apretarla contra él, se imaginaba a Sango una y otra y otra vez.

Era su nombre el que gritaba en los momentos de mayor goce.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Me hubiera gustadpo escribir más lemon, pero está claro que no sirvo para eso : P

Nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

¡Este va por ti, jimena-chan!

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, los uso como medio de extorsión.

* * *

Ira

Cuando Sango se enfadaba, había que apartarse rápidamente de su camino.

Su boomerang volaba en todas direcciones cortando sin piedad lo que hubiera a su paso, su espada se movía rápida y silenciosa seccionando a su enemigo, sus puños y patadas golpeaban a sus enemigos sin temor.

El odio acumulado aumentaba constantemente, creando un torbellino dentro de su ser que lo arrasaba todo. Golpeaba con sus manos desnudas los fríos troncos de los árboles al anochecer, arañándose y sangrando poco a poco.

Porque pensaba que todo era culpa suya, porque creía que podía hacer más. Y se enojaba consigo misma por ello.

Y día tras día su odio y su cólera crecían, comprimiendo su corazón.

Y gritaba al cielo, rezaba al infierno, para que pudiera recuperar a su hermano, una parte de su destrozada vida, aunque en el fondo de su ser sabía que nada iba a volver a ser igual.

Por eso, cada vez que veía a su hermano, siendo títere de un déspota, la tristeza dejaba paso a la ira, y se lanzaba al ataque con la razón nublada.

* * *

Nos leemos!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Aviso: abténganse aquellos que esten a dieta

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, no soy japonesa ni se dibujar

* * *

Gula

A Kagome le encantaba volver a casa.

No porque echara de menos su cama ni a sus amigas, ni porque quisiera adelantar deberes retrasados o saludar a su familia.

Sino porque como la comida que hacia su madre no había ninguna.

Ella devoraba con avidez todo lo que le pusieran en el plato. Desde las jugosas carnes asadas, con las que tomaba una barra de pan para acompañar a la salsa, hasta los pescados que olían a maravillosamente gracias a las hierbas aromáticas. Se relamía con las sopas y estofados, sin dejar ni una gota, y siempre repetía, ya fueran un plato o dos. Bebía zumos, refrescos, y agua de cuando en cuando, incluso cuando ya no podía tragar más, y rociaba generosamente chocolate caliente sobre su helado de vainilla y fresa de cuatro bolas. A veces, a deshoras, picoteaba todo lo que encontrara en el frigorífico.

Porque a Kagome le gustaba el sabor y disfrutaba cada mordisco que daba a un alimento.

Pero los excesos no son buenos, por las noches se acostaba en su habitación con el estomago protestando por tanta cantidad de comida, y no era de extrañar que se despertara y terminar vomitando en plena madrugada.

Aunque eso no impedía que lo volviera a hacer.

* * *

Gracias a Jimena-chan y a Stasxenia, un abrazo para las dos : ) 

Nos leemos


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no m pertenecen, mi conocimiento sobre el japón feudal es escaso.

* * *

Envidia

Era lo último que iba a aceptar, aunque su vida dependiera de ello, porque antes muerto que dejarle el camino libre a la verdad.

Sesshoumaru envidiaba a su hermano.

Para él siempre fue la atención de su padre. "¿Cómo era eso posible?" se preguntaba "¿Siendo yo un demonio completo y el un simple mestizo?"

A él le tocó la mejor espada. Una espada cuyo filo mataba sin piedad a todo lo que encontrara, mientras que él solo tenía una simple katana que resucitaba a los muertos, y que no le servía para nada.

Y muchas veces se encontraba gritándose a sí mismo por querer poseer todo lo que el tenía, por tener sentimientos que había dejado de lado hacía tiempo.

Y su envidia era ocultada bajo una máscara de frialdad.

* * *

Me encanta este personajes, es uno de mis preferidos. En general, siento debilidad por los hombres fríos y serios.

Hasta el próximo drabble, que será el último. Gracias a Tsuki-one-chan por escribir, me alegra que te haya gustado.

Nos leemos


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: como es el último, lo haré de la forma correcta. Lor personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Pereza

Siempre había sido muy activa, de eso no cabe duda, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Sus carreras entre los arboles dejaron paso a las praderas en donde se tumbaba y pasaba horas mirando a las nubes. Sus formas, sus cambios constantes aunque imperceptibles, mientras la invadía una ligera somnolencia.

Ahora prefería montar sobre su fiel corcel (tenía dos cabezas, si, pero seguía siendo un corcel) y observar con ojos atentos el paisaje, aunque fuera una y otra vez el mismo.

Ya no corría tras las mariposas, ni jugaba a pescar los peces del río. Solo esperaba a que la mariposa se le acercara o se mojaba los pies con pasividad.

Rin sabía lo que le pasaba, y no era melancolía, como creía Jaken, que aunque lo negara se preocupaba por ella.

Solo era pereza, y no estaba dispuesta a volver a ser activa.

Después de todo, hacer nada era mejor que hacer algo.

* * *

Pues aquí acaban los pecados capitales. Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron, ha sido para mi un placer escribir esta serie de drabbles.

Nos leemos


End file.
